Rani/Main article
Dark ear rims Dark stripe on back Tree of Life mark on right shoulder Scar on right forepaw Mark on forehead |name meaning = Queen (Hindi) |also known as = Queen Rani Your Majesty |status = Living |residence = Tree of Life |affiliations = Night Pride |titles = Leader of the Night Pride Queen of the Tree of Life |family = Sâhasí (father) † Ãnanda (mother) † Baliyo (brother) Kion (mate) Janna (grandmother) † Surak (uncle) Simba (father-in-law) Nala (mother-in-law) Kiara (sister-in-law) }} Rani is an adolescent lioness. She is the leader of the Night Pride and the queen of the Tree of Life. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Tree of Life" When the Lion Guard approaches the mountain pass that leads to the Tree of Life, Ullu the owl spies on their activities and leaves to inform Rani and the rest of the Night Pride. The Lion Guard enters the pass, but Bunga accidentally starts a rockslide that blocks the pass. Not long after, the Night Pride arrives, and Baliyo attacks the Lion Guard. A fight ensues, in which Kion loses control and uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo. Rani condemns Kion and forbids him entry to the Tree of Life. After her encounter with the Lion Guard, Rani returns to the Tree of Life and relates the situation to her grandmother, Queen Janna. When Rani mentions the Roar of the Elders, Janna comments that the Roar has returned to the Tree of Life once more. Janna tells Rani to allow Kion and the Lion Guard to visit the Tree of Life. Conflicted, Rani seeks counsel from her deceased parents, Sâhasí and Ãnanda, who appear to her as spirits. They advise her to follow Janna's instructions and prepare herself for becoming the queen of the Tree of Life. After the talk with her parents, Rani returns to the Lion Guard, only to find that they have cleared the pass. Kion apologizes to her and implores her to accept his friend, Ono, for healing. Impressed by his selflessness, Rani allows Kion to come to the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard follows the Night Pride through the pass until they behold the Tree of Life for the first time. "The River of Patience" The Lion Guard arrives at the Tree of Life, where they meet its matriarch, Queen Janna. Kion explains that he and his friend, Ono, have come for healing. Nirmala, a gifted healer, examines them and comes to the conclusion that Kion's injuries will be far more difficult to heal than Ono's. Janna orders Rani to give the Lion Guard a tour of the kingdom while Kion begins his healing journey with Nirmala. Rani gives the Lion Guard a tour of the territory, which includes a variety of habitats ("Welcome to the Tree of Life"). Unbeknownst to Rani, Makucha and his allies, Chuluun and Ora, are sneaking into the territory. Makucha attempts to take charge, but Chuluun and Ora rebel against him, each wanting to formulate the plan. Ullu the owl overhears their activities and leaves to inform Rani. The Night Pride takes on Makucha and his allies, defeating them easily, as they do not work well together. At the same time, the rest of the Lion Guard joins Kion and relates how Rani had been called away to face down a threat to the Tree of Life. Kion frets that the Night Pride could be in danger, and the Lion Guard heads off to help defeat the unknown foe. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene of the fight, only to find that the Night Pride has defeated Makucha and his allies. Baliyo mentions Makucha by name, and Kion apologetically admits that Makucha and his allies had followed the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. This infuriates Rani. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride return to the Tree of Life, where Rani accuses Kion of letting in an army of predators. Kion apologizes and offers his services in defeating Makucha's army, but Janna advises Kion to heal before he helps the Night Pride. That night, Chuluun leads Makucha's army in another attack, but the Night Pride fends them off. Ora then resolves to take over and attack the pride head-on by the light of day. The next morning, the Night Pride battles against Makucha and his allies, but Baliyo gets bitten by Ora, which paralyzes him. Kion spots the disastrous battle, but chooses to finish his task first. Once Kion grabs the flower, he rushes to help the Night Pride. Afraid of the Roar, Ora flees, but Makucha and Chuluun attempt to climb the cliff to reach the Tree of Life. Kion uses the cliff trail to cut them off and, with Rani's help, defeats them. The rest of the Lion Guard arrives in time to chase Makucha's army away. "Little Old Ginterbong" Rani relaxes at a water hole with Baliyo and the Lion Guard. Meanwhile, Mama Binturong plots to invade the Tree of Life by pretending to seek sanctuary from Makucha and his army. The army enacts the plan, and the Night Pride falls for it, accepting Mama Binturong for healing at the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard and Mama Binturong are led into the Tree of Life, where Janna accepts Mama Binturong for healing. Mama Binturong asks for a tour of the territory, but Janna explains that the Night Pride rests during the daytime. Rani then shows Mama Binturong to a grove of trees, which smells strongly of honey badger. Mama Binturong returns to her allies and instructs them to kill Janna while she distracts the Night Pride. The plan goes into motion, with the Night Pride falling for Mama Binturong's cries for help. In the meantime, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora sneak over the border. After luring the Night Pride with cries for help, Mama Binturong attacks Bunga and Binga. The Night Pride arrives, and Mama Binturong attempts to blame the honey badgers for the fight. However, Ullu arrives and informs the Night Pride of Mama Binturong's deception. Bunga and Binga then use their stench to defeat Mama Binturong. After the incident, Rani praises Ono for his quick thinking. "Poa the Destroyer" When Baliyo catches wind of a rumor about a monster at the Tree of Life, he informs Rani. Together, they search the territory for the strange beast, only to run into Pinguino, who complains that "Poa the Destroyer" has terrorized his home a second time. This causes Rani to realize the monster's true identity, as his name matches Beshte's catchphrase. Rani interrupts Kion's healing session and tells him to congregate with the Lion Guard at the Tree of Life. Once there, she explains that Beshte has been frightening the animals due to his accidents. A saddened Beshte exiles himself from the Tree of Life, believing himself to be a true destroyer. However, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride decide to host a meeting at the Tree of Life where Beshte can earn the animals' trust back. When the animals arrive for the meeting, Kion and Rani explain that Beshte is friendly, not destructive. Just then, Beshte approaches with Pinguino on his back. Pinguino declares that Beshte had saved his life, effectively clearing Beshte's name. The animals start up a chant of "Poa," with Rani watching happily. "Long Live the Queen" Mama Binturong and her army attack a tiger named Varya and her cubs, who are seeking sanctuary at the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride arrive, saving the tigers from further harm. Just then, Ullu arrives and warns Rani that Janna wants to see her, Kion, and the rest of the Night Pride immediately. While the Lion Guard stays behind to care for Varya and her cubs, the Night Pride and Kion follow Ullu to the Tree of Life. Once there, they see a crowd of animals outside the Tree of Life and realize that Janna is dying. Baliyo is afraid to enter the Tree of Life, but Rani reminds him that the Night Pride will be at his side the whole time. Together, the Night Pride and Kion enter the Tree of Life, where Janna lies in a weakened state. Janna encourages her son, Surak, and her grandson, Baliyo, to help Rani during her reign. She then encourages Rani, telling her that she is ready to be queen, with Makini as her Royal Mjuzi. Janna dies, and Kion comforts Rani. Once outside, Makini addresses the crowd, informing them of Janna's passing and Rani's upcoming coronation. The animals attend Janna's funeral at the Willows, where Kion comforts Rani once more. Rani expresses her doubts about becoming queen, to which Kion admits that he had felt the same when he'd first become the leader of the Lion Guard. He mentions having been encouraged by his grandfather, Mufasa, at the time. He adds that he does not want to face Mufasa anymore due to his scar, but Rani suggests that he speak with Mufasa anyway. Rani returns to the Tree of Life, where Makini shows her a wall of paintings that will help guide her in her rule. Just then, Bunga arrives with Varya and her cubs. Varya asks for permission to stay at the Tree of Life, since Rani has now succeeded Janna as queen, and Rani accepts her appeal. At first, Rani is unsure what to do next, but Makini gestures to the wall, where all the information Rani needs is preserved in paintings. Rani leads Varya and her cubs to the tundra section of the Tree of Life. She convinces a musk deer named Kiril to share the territory with the tigers, despite his initial hesitancy. At sunset, Rani becomes the new queen of the Tree of Life. "The Lake of Reflection" One day, Makucha and his army launch an attack on the Tree of Life. The Night Pride challenges them, though Baliyo's yawning exposes how exhausted they are from a night of patrolling. The Lion Guard arrives in time to help, but Kion and Rani's dual leadership results in confusion. Eventually, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride succeed in driving off the army, though Rani criticizes Kion for not following her lead. Fuli jumps to Kion's defense, but Kion admits that he no longer has control of the Roar. Nevertheless, he offers to patrol the Tree of Life during the day in order to give the Night Pride time to rest, and Rani gratefully accepts his offer. Unbeknownst to the team, Mama Binturong is spying on their conversation from a nearby tree. As the Lion Guard departs, Fuli tells Rani that Kion does not appear to be healing, but Rani assures her that the Tree of Life's healer, Nirmala, knows what she is doing. However, as Rani joins back up with Baliyo and Surak, she admits that Fuli may be right. At Pratibimba, Rani approaches Kion. The two walk around the area as Kion admits his doubts about his scar and his ability to lead the Lion Guard without the Roar of the Elders. Rani wonders if the Roar is necessary and considers if the Roar should be returned to the Tree of Life. Just then, the Lion Guard approaches with Heng Heng and Kely, who are having a dispute over bamboo. After hearing the two's stories, Rani decides that Heng Heng can have the bamboo stand when she is required to eat and that the lemurs can have it in-between those times. As Kion returns to his reflections, Rani tells Fuli that Kion may be unable to heal any more. She then relates what Kion had said about his inability to lead the Lion Guard without the Roar. She then leaves to sleep. Later, Ullu warns the Lion Guard that Makucha's army is launching another attack. The Night Pride arrives, and Kion leads the two teams in their attack. The teams succeed, and Rani praises Kion for his great leadership skills. "Triumph of the Roar" Makucha and his army sneak into the Tree of Life due to Ullu falling asleep. The Night Pride arrives, only for the Lion Guard to take over the shift and defeat the army. After the fight, Bunga compliments Kion for his good leadership skills, and Nirmala agrees, adding that Kion's healing is complete. Rani worries that this will prompt Kion to return to the Pride Lands, but Kion assures her that he and the Lion Guard will help defend the Tree of Life from Makucha's army first. At the Tree of Life, Bunga questions Rani on why Kion is not ready to use the Roar. Makini interrupts, explaining that Kion might be practicing his Roar at Cikha Escarpment, as Askari used to do so long ago. Bunga and Rani decide to visit him there. Once at Cikha Escarpment, Bunga and Rani witness Kion practicing his Roar. Anga arrives and brings news that the Tree of Life is under attack. Kion, Bunga, and Rani arrive at the scene, and Kion uses the Roar to defeat the villains. Nirmala declares that Kion is truly healed, and Rani thanks him for saving the Tree of Life. She then tells him that he should stay at the Tree of Life. Personality and traits Rani is strong-willed and dutiful. She questions her ability to lead and tries her best to follow the example of her parents. On occasion, she can be temperamental, though she appreciates others' willingness to help her. Behind the scenes *Rani is voiced by Peyton Elizabeth Lee.https://twitter.com/disneychannelpr/status/1167556407173898240?s=21 Her singing voice was provided by Lana McKissack.https://twitter.com/LanaMcKissack/status/1170440643727900672 Media The_Lion_Guard-_Peyton_Elizabeth_Lee_Joins_Season_Three_INTERVIEW|Peyton Elizabeth Lee on Rani References Category:Upcoming media Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Lions Category:Night Pride members